universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
G3 Pinkie Pie
Entrance TBA Moveset Neutral B - Crazy Face G3 Pinkie Pie will cover up her face. This can act like a blocking move for melee attacks. However, If you let go of B, Pinkie will reveal her face while shouting "THIS!" This'll stun opponents for a second. Cowardly characters will get stunned more. Side B - Up B - "And watch her balloons lift her up to the sky!" Down B - Final Smash - K.O.s KO1: UUGH KO2: OOOOWW StarKO: *Screams* Taunts Up: Friend... (Friend Friend...) A Friend... (Friend Friend)... Side: (Giggles) Down: (Holds on to balloons, then lets go of them) Victory Options Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose: (Angry) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack- Bumps into opponent Tilt Attacks *Side- Buck *Up- Stands up *Down- Kick Smashes *Side- Shouts "1000 YEARS!?!" *Up- SUPRISE!! *Down- Breakdance Aerials *N-Air - Spins *F-Air - Punches Downward (Like Mario's F-Air) *B-Air - Air Buck *U-Air - Flip kick *D-Air - Ballet kicks Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hoof *Pummel- Punch *Forward- G3 Party Canon *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Attacks with rolling pin Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Logo My Little Pony Hearts Victory Theme MLP G3 theme Kirby Hat Pinkie's mane Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: Is that who I think it is? Colonel: Yes Snake...That's Pinkie Pie Snake: Dosn't look like the one Otacon likes *Otacon takes place* Otacon: Actually...That's G3 Pinkie Pie Snake: G3? Otacon: Yes...The third generation of My Little Pony made in 2003 Snake: Y'know...seeing G3 Pinkie Pie reminds me....we should do that meme we looked at Otacon: Oh yeah. That thing. Good idea. OK ready? GO! Snake: Got your special dancing shoes on? Otacon: No? Did 'ya look under your bed? Daily Buglin' Jameson: Alright, Parker I sent you to Hasbro studios to track down Pinkie Pie's missing dance shoes Peter Parker: Oh. these shoes? *Shows picture of Pink Shoes* Jameson: PARKER! I meant the OTHER Pinkie Pie shoes! Peter Parker: Oh. I know where to look... *Shows picture of under a bed* Jameson: What? No Shoes?! You're PINKED Peter Parker: Wha-? *Gets splashed by pink paint* Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Hamtaro: Hey guys look. It's Pinkie Pie! Maxwell: Yes. But does'nt she look a bit different? Hamtaro: I know it's G3 Pinkie Pie. Laura showed it to me once Maxwell: Careful, Hamtaro. G3 Pinkie Pie is dangerous. She has moves MUCH different than normal Pinkie Pie on Lawl X Hamtaro: Well. What can she do? Dexter: She can throw burning cookies, Ride on Starcatcher, fly with balloons and decorate opponents with a pink bow. Maxwell: And for her Final Smash. She can paint the world Absolutely, Positively PINK Hamtaro: Don't forget. She has her special line "Did 'ya look under your bed?" HAHAHA! That line cracks me up! Maxwell: Yes we know.... Just don't hurt her to bad. Ponyville still needs a great party host Hamtaro: Got it! Colors and Costumes *Default ® *Blue (B) *Green (Minty) (G) *??? Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:My Little Pony Category:G3 Category:Pink Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cults Category:Starter Characters Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Heros Category:Cake Lovers Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Toon Disney Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Equestrian Category:Lawl Toon 64 Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Flat Chested Category:Kid Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Kazoo Player Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Remade Movesets